Turismo
For the mission in GTA III, see Turismo (mission). For the race in GTA Vice City Stories, see Turismo (race). The Turismo is a supercar featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, appearing in different forms in each game. Description GTA San Andreas The Turismo debuted in GTA San Andreas, where it appears to be a mid-engined sports car based on the Ferrari F40 with a modified spoiler and rear design. Although the F40 is rear wheel drive, the Turismo is 4-wheel-drive. Regardless, it is one of the fastest and best handling cars in the game. The engine in the Turismo in GTA San Andreas could very well be a Twin Turbo V8, just like the F40, because it sounds and performs just like it. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The Turismo is also a driveable vehicle in GTA IV, based on the Ferrari 360, and the similarly designed Ferrari F430, the rear seems to be a modernized adaption of the previous Turismo. In the game, the car is manufactured by the fictional company Grotti, the GTA equivalent to Ferrari. There are two aesthetic variants, one with flat slatted grills and another with scooped intakes, both over the rear wheels. All Turismos in GTA IV come with horn alarms, but the one at Mikhail Faustin's house will not trigger when Niko opens the door because it is unlocked. However, if you damage the car in any way, the alarm will go off regardless of whether you're in the car or not. In GTA Chinatown Wars, two variants of the Turismo exist; one being a regular variant bearing a likeness to GTA IV's Turismo, and a black "Mob" gang variant that is more alike a Coquette in body design; in other respects, both variants stack up equally in terms of performance. According to Autoeroticar.com, the car's engine in GTA IV is a 4.0L Quad Cam V8, possibly turbocharged. It is one of the fastest cars in the game; according to the game files it has a maximum speed of 214mph, it is the second-fastest of the supercars, second only to the Comet; the tremendous speed of this vehicle can also eject the player through the windshield quite easily in GTA IV. Handling of the car is acceptable, with the car being susceptible to burnouts during cornering due to excess torque and rear wheel drive. The car is also the easiest to find in GTA IV (See Locations below); this trait is not evident in the GTA Chinatown Wars rendition. Turismo (GTA4) (front).jpg|GTA IV, with rear scoops (Rear quarter view, without rear scoops). Turismo (GTACW).png|GTA Chinatown Wars. Turismo (GTACW) (gang).png|GTA Chinatown Wars, "Mob" variant. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Nitro (all) *Wheels *Hydraulics Trivia * At Zero RC in Garcia, San Fierro, there are boxes of a model car based on the Turismo but called the "Tourismo", a common misspelling of Turismo. * The Turimso is unique for having one exhaust pipe that is in the middle. * Upon delivery of all thirty cars for Stevie in GTA IV, (whereupon he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic), the Turismo may fetch the player $11,000, one of the highest payments from Stevie. * The Turismo plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **SF-UR in GTA San Andreas. **IF99 - International Funk or K109 The Studio in GTA IV. *Turismo in GTA IV has no front turning lights. Locations GTA San Andreas *Importable from Easter Basin (San Fierro) after completing export lists, only on Monday. Import cost: $76,000. *Driving around along The Strip, Las Venturas *Can also be obtained with the cheat code for sports cars. GTA IV *In Beachgate, the gated community east of the funfair in Broker, there is a Turismo parked beside the Faustin residence. *There is a Grotti dealership on the road adjacent to Niko's Middle Park East Safehouse in Middle Park East, Algonquin. There are 8 Turismos in this dealership. Stealing one gives the player a 1-star wanted level, even if there is no police presence in the area. *Parked outside a home on Owl Creek Avenue in Westdyke, Alderney for Stevie's Car Thefts, this Turismo has a unique Bronze paint which you could only obtain here and in No Love Lost for Mikhail Faustin, where it's parked next his house. *In Jeff's last mission, he is run over by a Turismo - the driver gets scared and flees the scene leaving the car. Unless the player takes the Turismo before he ends the phone call. *Randomly appears whilst player is driving a Super GT or other supercars. *Occasionally spawn in Middle Park, Little Italy, Castle Gardens, Castle Garden City, City Hall, The Exchange (Algonquin), Alderney City (Alderney), and Rotterdam Hill (Broker) *Often seen driving in the Booth Tunnel. *Can also be obtained with a cheat code. *Spawn in traffic during Multiplayer. *At Auto Eroticar (occasionally) }} de:Turismo es:Turismo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Sports Cars Category:Gang Cars